So the Drama
by Love My Faberry
Summary: Kim meets someone from Shego's past that makes her question everything she thought she knew about her. When Kim finds herself in the middle of a government cover-up involving the origin of Shego's powers she begins to question everything she once knew. Including her feelings for the green thief. Kigo.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of it's characters. **_

_**A/N: This is my first story so constructive critism is wanted, but no flames please. **_

tKim opened her door to find a blond woman on her doorstep. She raised her eyebrow slightly. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was told that you might be able to help me find my sister," the woman told her.

"How would I be able to help you?" Kim asked confused.

"You threw her in jail a few times. My family is having no luck tracking her down, and you always seem to have no tracking her down when it comes to saving the world."  
Kim took in her blond hair and took a guess as to who her sister was, "Adrena Lynn?"

"As if I would be related to that second rate hack?" the woman scoffed.

"Camille Leon?" she guessed again.

"Now you put me in league with the spoiled princess?" she said sounding slightly more irritated.

"Bonnie," she said taking a final stab knowing that Bonnie didn't really fit the criteria, but as all her sisters were blond it was worth a shot.

"Are you serious? Look let me just tell you before you completely insult my gene pool. I'm Shego's twin sister," she said.

Kim laughed heartily. "Like yeah right. Shego doesn't have a sister especially a twin. I would have known."

"Like you knew about her brothers?" the blond asked.

"That was a totally different sitch. That was more about her not wanting anyone to find out that she used to be a hero than her deliberately hiding her family," Kim said.

"Okay, fine what would it take for you to believe I'm Shego's sister?" the blond asked.

"Proof, maybe?" Kim said.

The blond rolled her eyes and clenched her fist. Almost immediately her hands began to glow yellow. Kim gasped.

"Yeah, the Go glow, is that proof enough for you or would you rather I do this," she said shooting a plasma shot at the hydrangea bushes.

"Oh not the hydrangea bushes Mom's going to TFO," Kim groaned.

"TFO?" the blond questioned with a raised brow.

"Totally flip out," Kim clarified.

"I see. Sorry."

"No big. Look I'll find Shego and I'll contact you with the info if she wants to see you," Kim said going to close the door.

Wait, no way, I'm going with you," the blond told her.

"No offense, but I really don't know you and you just destroyed my mom's hydrangeas. Leave a number I'll call if and when I find her," Kim told her. As soon as she got the door closed she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade I need a lead on Shego's current location."

"Yeah, no prob, Kim," The boy genius said typing at his computer. "I got one of her aliases chartering a plane to an island off the coast of Fiji. I'm sending the coordinates to the Sloth now. Any particular reason you're looking for Shego?"

"I ran into someone apparently from her past I have to ask her about," Kim told him.

"So you don't need me to call Monique," Wade asked.

"Not really, but she would kill me if I went tropical without her," she shrugged.

"Alright I'll tell her your on your way," he said.

"You rock, Wade," she said turning off the Kimmunicator.

Monique had been moonlighting as her sidekick ever since Ron had went back to Yamanuchi to train. We had decided to go back to connect with his Mystical Monkey Powers with Rufus, but Rufus couldn't live without junk food so he returned and was currently bunking with Monique since when he tried to stay with Kim the tweebs had tried to use him as the test pilot for their newest rocket prototype. Needless to say it ended badly leading Rufus to leave the Possible residence for good.  
Kim jumped into the Sloth and drove to Monique's house. When she got there she found Monique standing on her doorstep with a huge suitcase. When Monique spotted her she dragged her suitcase up to Kim's car and threw it in the truck.

"You do really think that you need that many clothes? We are going to be there for less than a day," she said.

"Oh no way girl. This is the first time we are going to a tropical island without having to worry about being beat up, shot at, or blown up. We are turning this in to a tropical vacay. It's time that you relaxed. We are supposed to be on summer break and you've been working so hard that you've been TSMO." Monique answered.

"I've been what?" Kim asked with a raised brow.

"Totally stressing me out," Monique told her. "So when we get there you are going to call in one of your favors, get us a hotel room, and it's going to be all about parties, fun, and sun. Right Rufus?"

Rufus climbed up Monique's shoulder and nodded. Slipping on sunglasses he said, "Sun!"

"Fine I'll see what I can do," Kim told her.

"That's what I'm talking about," Monique said raising her hand for a high five.  
Kim rolled her eyes and gave her a five. She pulled out of Monique's drive way and switched the Sloth into jet mode and took off towards the coordinates that Wade had given her.


End file.
